


[Podfic of] Betwixt

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [13]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Steve is pulled into an alternate universe that could have been plucked from his nightmares. All he wants to do is get home alive. Tony may have other ideas.





	[Podfic of] Betwixt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betwixt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148876) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



 

Title: Betwixt

Fandoms: Marvel 616

pairing: Steve/Tony

Author: tsukinofaerii

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Vassalady

Length: 0:51:16

Music used: Dreamlike- Kevin McLeod

[Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/betwixt.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
